The Snake of a Solicitor
by JakeVickersIsBatman
Summary: Jake is still settling down into the Brighton Police Station and his new relationship with Simon, when everything seems to fall apart around him.
1. Lost Nights

The sound of the pebbles crunching and the soft lapping of waves were the only sounds able to be heard as Jake and Simon walked across the Brighton beach at night, due to the cold temperature of the typical early winter weather, Simon wore his usual grey trench coat and thick woolen scarf which matched perfectly with his soft grey trousers and black leather shoes, while on the other hand Jake wore a plain black hoodie with faded grey jeans which seemed to illuminate his youthfulness compared to the man he shared his hand with. The tranquil atmosphere was however broken due to Simon grabbing Jake around the waist and spinning him so he crashed into the other's chest, "For a police officer your balance is shockingly shit", Simon says before chuckling and batting Jake's hood off from his head. "Well, in my defense, I am walking with someone I wasn't suspecting to be attacked from", Jake whined as he looked up to the slightly taller man through the darkness of night. "May I ask why you think I won't attack you?" Simon inquired, "Hmm... I don't know... It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything", Jake answers with a strong accent of sarcasm and before he knew it Simon had pinned him down against the pebbles and was straddling his waist. "That's exactly why I would attack you", Simon says before leaning over him and placing soft kisses around Jake's face before coming to a halt as the man under him bursts out laughing. "Why are you laughing?", Simon asks as he gives Jake a questionable look as if he's insane, "I'm being straddled by a guy in business entire, which makes him look like a HM model by the way, on a beach at midnight", Jake states and Simon scoffs before grinning devilishly, "Well I am a gorgeous man, of course I would look like a model" he says. "No, no, no... I didn't mean that you, as in yourself looked like a model... I meant that you look like you've just robbed a HM display case", Jake explains with a cheeky smirk covering his face, "You little shit!", gasps Simon as he tickles the man under him.

Jake is at Simon's mercy in a matter of seconds due to him being overly ticklish and tries to escape his attacker by squirming as he screamed through breaks in his laughter, after a couple of minutes which felt like hours of torture for Jake, Simon eventually eased off with the relentless punishment. "Oh...Thank God...You're the spawn of Satan, you know that, right?", Jake says as he lays defeated on the pebbles with Simon still straddling his hips. "Oh no, I didn't lay off due to me finding an ounce of mercy in my frozen heart", Simon joked, "I think we've attracted one of your police buddies", he says as he looked off to the direction of an approaching police officer. "Shit, someone probably walked past and thought we were having sex on the beach, this is your fault", Jake says as he looks over to the same direction. "Well if that's the case we might as well put on a show", Simon states as he looks back to Jake, "Wait, What!", Jake exclaims and before he can say anymore Simon is grinding into him like a dog on heat. "Get off me, you idiot!", Jake orders as he slaps Simon frantically due to the approaching officer. "Oi! You two, stop that immediately!" yells the police officer and immediately Simon jumps to his feet and sprints off, "Have fun explaining this one" he says and as he does Jake looks at him with pure betrayal before scrambling to his feet and kicking pebbles at the police officer during the process before sprinting after his so-called boyfriend.

When Jake finally caught Simon it was in Simon's apartment, "You... Bastard", Jake says through heavy breaths, "Aw, don't be angry Jake", Simon says softly as he takes off his jacket and scarf, "That was... Misha... For fucks sake... If she recognized me I'm... going to kill you", Jake says before collapsing defeated onto the Sofa. "Don't be like that, we've still got lots to do" Simon whispers softly into his ear before getting batted away by Jake, "I'm too tired for anything remotely sexual", Jake says with his face pressed into a pillow. "Well if you were quicker you would have caught the bus with me", Simon says while smirking before picking up Jake and taking him into the bedroom. "You... Took... The... BUS!", yells Jake as he is dropped onto the bed. "Of course I did, you would have caught me easily if I didn't", Simon says as he unzips Jake's jeans. "And now I'm going to make you running all that distance worth it", Simon says with a purr, and the only way Jake can respond is by gulping.


	2. Sunrise

When Jake awoke it was 7am and the soft rays of scarlet illuminated the room which made him smile softly due to the warmth of the color, he then slowly turned over to see Simon propped up on his elbow gazing down at Jake, "Morning Beautiful", Simon said with a warm tone before leaning down to Jake and catching the others lips in a soft kiss. "Mmm~ Morning", Jake replied in a low husky voice due to him just waking up and he displayed a stupid grin on his face which made Simon chuckle softly before smothering Jake with a pillow. "You need to get up or you'll be late", he said before getting up out of the bed and stretching. Slowly Jake propped himself up on his elbows to admire the soft rays of sunlight illuminating Simon's toned chest and abdomen, "Mhm hmm- Will do", Jake says half asleep as Simon rubs his face before opening an eye to see Jake gazing at him, "Pervert", Simon states with a wide grin before pulling the duvet off of Jake and onto the ground, which awards him with a shriek from Jake as the cold air attacks his exposed skin. "I'm going to make breakfast", Simon says with a chuckle before exiting the room.

Once Jake was on his own he swings his legs over the bed and makes his way over to the dresser before putting on a pair of jeans and a grey jumper, then as he is adjusting his clothing he hears his phone vibrate on the bedside table so he approaches it to find a text from Ryan asking if he needed a lift. The gesture made Jake smile however when he replied he only stated, "No thanks, I've already got one, see you in an hour", as Jake knew Ryan hated the fact that he was seeing Simon as he previously said to him, "don't sleep with the enemy", which was obviously aimed to his current situation. "Jake, hurry up, your waffles are getting cold" Simon says as he bursts through the door, and immediately Jake drops his phone on the bed and walks past the man before retorting, "You would make a great mother", which makes Simon stick out his leg to trip up Jake, who happens to stumble over the obstacle. "And you would make a shit policeman", Simon calls back with a soft chuckle, "Well it's lucky that I'm a grumpy solicitor instead", Jake retorts back before sprinting off to the kitchen and sitting beside the work surface as he picks up his knife and fork and starts to dig into the freshly prepared waffles. As Simon sits next to Jake to eat his breakfast he slaps him over the back of the head, "And that was for earlier", he says with a smug expression before starting to eat his food.

Once they both had finished, Jake collected their plates and placed them in the sink before passing Simon and kissing him on the cheek, "That was great Si", he said softly before entering the bathroom and continuing to get dressed. Once he was finished he reentered the bedroom and picked up his phone before placing it in his back pocket, he then reached for his bag which contained his police uniform and swung it over his shoulder. "Si are you ready?", Jake called as he made his way to the door of their apartment where he found Simon standing ready wearing his usual suit and briefcase in hand. "I was about to ask you that", Simon said with a smirk before opening the door and leading Jake out of his apartment. "Do you want me to pick you up after your shift?", Simon asks as he locks the door and follows Jake down the stairs towards the exit of the building, "Nah, I'll be fine walking, my shift ends at eight so I should be back at around nine, there better be food when I get home", Jake replies as he holds the door open for Simon who happens to smack his ass as he goes past, "Of course there will be food, you seem to forget I'm the greatest boyfriend in this world", Simon replies with a smirk as he unlocks his car and gets into it. "More like the most overly sexual boyfriend in this world", Jake states as he throws his bag in the boot of the car and enters the passenger seat.


	3. Sleeping With The Enemy

As Simon pulled into a parking space inside the multi-storey car park opposite the police station, Jake couldn't help to feel slightly relieved that he didn't meet any of his colleagues while Simon was parking up, as it would have triggered endless amounts of teasing from Donna and Lino with Ryan being more disapproving then he already was. "Have fun patrolling Brighton in your box on wheels", Simon says as he takes the key out of the ignition and steps out the car, followed by Jake, "And you have fun making my job ten times harder then it already is", Jake says as he opens the boot of the car to retrieve his bag before swinging it over his shoulder. "D'aw, I didn't know my beauty could distract you so much while on the job", Simon says as Jake shuts the boot of the car, "What Beauty?", Jake asks with his usual innocent smile which hid his cunning eyes behind the retort. For a moment Simon sent a death glare towards the young man as he locked up the car, "Not funny Jake, my beauty is not something you should joke about", Simon says as he walks towards the lift with Jake by his side. "I still don't know what beauty you keep going on about", Jake states with his head cocked to the side as if he was in deep thought before getting smacked round the face by Simon's briefcase. "Whoops... I slipped", Simon says as he presses the button for the lift before getting shoved into the lift from behind, "Ladies first Si", Jake retorts before following the startled man into the lift with a wide grin on his face.

As they both arrive at the Police Station Jake turns to walk towards the changing rooms before coming to a halt as Simon calls from behind him, "I'll see you at nine then", "I'll text you if the plan has changed, but otherwise, then yes I'll see you at nine", Jake calls back as he looks over his shoulder to see the handsome solicitor smiling in his direction. Jake then turns back towards the changing rooms with a stupid grin on his face before hanging up his gear on one of the hooks, "Morning Jake", Lino says from across the changing rooms and immediately Jake jumps before turning to meet Lino with a furious expression on his face, "Woah, someone is not a morning person", Lino retorts as he sees Jake's killer glare and immediately Jake's expression softens, "Sorry, you just startled me, that's all", Jake says softly before turning back to his uniform and starts to get changed. Once Jake was finished he packs up his bag and stuffs it in his locker before turning towards the changing room doors, "See you in a bit Lino", Jake calls and immediately Lino calls back, "See ya, Donna should be in her cubicle of authority, annnddddd Ryan isn't here yet, so she is your babysitter for the time being". Jake then Scoffs before opening the door to be startled as the door is slammed into his face from the other side, "Oh Shit, Sorry about that Jake, didn't see you there", Ryan says as he looks apologetic to Jake, "Ryan did you just slam the door into Jake's face?!", calls Lino from across the changing rooms before Jake could even say a word. "Yeah I did", Ryan calls back and instead of staying to be tormented due to the incident, Jake decides to walk over to the room of office cubicles where he immediately spots Donna sitting at her desk.

"Hey trouble", Donna says with her face fixated on the computer screen in front of her as Jake sits beside her on a office chair, "Hi Donna", Jake responds as Donna finishes off her paperwork and turns to look at Jake before immediately grabbing his face, "Geez, what's happened to you in ten minutes?", Donna asks as she inspects the bruised cheek and eye socket that Jake received from having a door slammed in his face, "Ryan slammed the changing room door in my face as I was exiting", Jake responds with a sigh, "Well you're pretty little solicitor isn't going to like that", Donna states and immediately Jake glares at her, wondering how much she knows about them. "Oh, come on Jake, half this office saw you two arrive together it doesn't take a rocket scientist to gather what is going on especially when he asks what time you'll be home", Donna says with a smirk as Jake responds by doing a very accurate interpretation of a gold fish. "I swear night shifts are a waste of my time", Misha storms in stating with a large amount of paperwork before stopping in front of both Jake and Donna. "Okay, Shoot", Donna says as she takes a drink from her cup of coffee. "The only remotely interesting call I got given was a couple which were fooling around on the beach, as some woman called in saying a couple was having sex, WHICH, they weren't, and thank god as that would have been seriously awkward to deal with. However, back to the story, it was a call stating a MALE and FEMALE couple were fooling around but when I got there it was a guy humping the dear life out of another guy before getting up and sprinting off, leaving the other guy like a deer in headlights before he ran off as well. I mean seriously, the police force gets called on the most stupid stuff these days". Misha explains rapidly before taking a deep breath at the end of her story, "Anyway, now I have to file paperwork before the end of the shift, the joy!", Misha exclaims before turning on her heels towards her cubicle on the other side of the room. "Jaaaaaaakkeee?", Donna says as she spins her chair round to face him directly to find Jake scratching his head, "You and Simon were on the beach last night, weren't you?", she asks with a playful smirk and when he doesn't reply she tickles him, "Weren't you!", she states again as Jake bursts out laughing and attempts to squirm away from her in the office chair before falling off it and landing on the floor with a thud.

"Hi Donna, have you seen... nevermind", Lino says as he enters the room to find Jake sprawled out on his back, "Jesus Christ, you bruise like a peach", Lino then further states as Jake looks disapprovingly up at him before slowly getting up, "Yeah, I've already been told by Jake about the intimate relationship he had this morning with the door", Donna says with a snigger before smacking Jake on the ass which makes him jump, "Now go on and find Ryan before you get told off", Donna continues. "Both of you are going to recall every move I make, aren't you?" Jake then asks as he flicks his stare between Lino and Donna, "Of course we are Taser boy", Donna states with a grin as Ryan charges through the doors and into the office, "Oi, Jake we're late on patrol so I would appreciate it if you stopped messing around and got in the god damn car", Ryan says with his usual stern expression before raising an eyebrow as Jake passes him, "Woah, you bruise like a-", "I KNOW", Jake yells as he interrupts Ryan's predictable statement and storms out of the police station to hear both Donna and Lino whistling from the offices.


	4. Monday Blues

As Jake and Ryan patrol the streets of Brighton Jake looks into the car mirror to see the extent of the damage which had be done to his face, "I am truly sorry about that, I don't usually try to knock out the rookies in their first few weeks", Ryan states as he notices Jake prod the bruised cheek and eye socket. "If this is your idea of special treatment, I don't want it", Jake says which makes Ryan smirk. "Well it only seems right to give special treatment to such a special case like yourself", Ryan retorts as he pulls up to a red light, "I'm not thaaattt bad", Jake states, "Anyway, the bruising makes it look like I've been in a fight which could give us the upper hand against anyone we deal with today", continues Jake as he continues to admire the bruising on his cheek. "Or... that someone smacked you round the face with a door", Ryan states as he accelerates through the green light while ignoring Jake's glare he is sending his way. "This is Control, Kilo 220 are you clear to respond to a local call to your location. Over", comes through on the radio and immediately Ryan reaches for the microphone attached to the car radio, "This is PC Ryan Draper of Kilo 220, we are all clear to attend. Over", he states before handing the microphone over to Jake, "This is Control. There has been a report coming from neighbors that domestic violence is taking place at 136 Hollingbury Park Avenue. Over", Comes through the car radio once more, "This is PC Jake Vickers of Kilo 220, we are on pursuit towards the location, Over.", Jake responds as Ryan switches on 'Emergency mode' which triggers the siren and lights of the car.

As they arrive at the location immediately Jake and Ryan dispatch from the vehicle and approach the door of the house before knocking on it and waiting patiently before hearing a female scream from inside followed by a male shouting, which makes Ryan knock on the door once more, "This is the Police, open this door or we will be obliged to enter through force", Ryan yells to receive no response as the noise from inside continues to escalate and immediately Jake grabs the handle of the door firmly and rams the door with his shoulder multiple times before the lock give ways and breaks, allowing both Ryan and Jake entry to the house. As they enter the stench of alcohol consumes both Ryan and Jake as Ryan leads the way towards living room where the slurred yelling seems to be coming from, "This is the Police, we are about to enter the living room", Ryan yells clearly before entering the room with caution, closely followed by Jake. Immediately the drunken man throws a punch at Ryan and Jake instinctively tackles the man to the ground before straddling the man as he wrestles for control before finding that the man has latched both of his hands around Jake's throat with a vice like grip. As this occurs the woman whimpering in the corner lets out a cry as the man strangles Jake, "Release him Billie, Please", she pleads and immediately Ryan who was tending to the woman turns round and rushes over to Jake before wrestling to release Jake out of the man's grip, and as he finally does, he rolls Jake off from on top of him and flips the man onto his back before cuffing his arms behind him. Once Jake was free he lets out multiple dry and painful coughs as he rubs his swollen and scarlet throat feeling as if there was a furnace inside it suffocating him, before looking up through blurred vision to see the woman approach him. "Leave the fag alone Angela, he's better off dead", Yells Billie through slurred speech and immediately Ryan shoves the man's head into the ground through an outburst of rage, "You are being held under arrest due to the suspicion of committing accounts of domestic violence and assaulting a Police Officer, You have the right to remain silent, if you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you desire an attorney and cannot afford one, an attorney will be obtained for you before police questioning. " Recalls Ryan as he tells the drunken man his Miranda Rights before straddling the back of the man to restrict his movement, "Control, this is PC Ryan Draper of Kilo 220, I am at 136 Hollingbury Park Avenue attending the call of the reports of domestic violence, I require an ambulance and a transport vehicle for a drunken and violent male, Over.", Ryan calls in using his radio on his jacket. "This is Control, the transport vehicle is being sent towards your location as well as the ambulance, however what injuries are at the scene, Over.", Comes the response through the radio, "Control, This is PC Ryan Draper, there is a heavily wounded female and my officer has been strangled, Over", Ryan responds before scanning his eyes over Angela as she cries over Jake.

After the case was handed over to the specialists at the police station, Jake joined Ryan inside the car after having to be taken in to have photos taken of the bruising around his neck, and as he entered the car both Ryan and Jake sat in silence for a matter of moments, "Are you okay?", Ryan asks as he looks at Jake with concern riddled through his facial expression, "Yeah, it's just some more bruising to add to my collection", Jake says as he smiles to Ryan. "You know what I mean Jake, it's not everyday you get someone trying to break your neck", Ryan says softly, "Yeah, I'm totally fine, anyway what's for lunch?", Jake asks with a hopeful glee in his expression and immediately Ryan chuckles before starting up the engine of the car, "You and Lino are alike in so many ways it's hilarious, anyway, we are meeting Lino and Donna down at Alfresco in half an hour and due to me getting you beaten up today, I'll buy you something", Ryan states as he pulls out of the police station. "Some will say this is just like a double date", Jake says with a grin, "Are you sure I didn't concuss you this morning?", Ryan asks due to Jake's previous remark and immediately Jake let's out a snort before settling happily in the seat of the Police Car.


End file.
